gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Beijada pelo Fogo
"Beijada pelo Fogo" é o quinto episódio da terceira temporada de Game of Thrones. É o vigésimo quinto episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 20 de abril de 2013. Foi escrito por Bryan Cogman e dirigido por Alex Graves. Sinopse O Cão é julgado pelos deuses; Jaime é julgado pelos homens; Jon prova a si mesmo; Robb é traído; Tyrion descobre os custos de um casamento. ENREDO Em Pedra do Dragão A Rainha Selyse é visitada por seu marido Rei Stannis Baratheon, que admite sua infidelidade a ela. Ele fica surpreso quando Selyse conta que Melisandre já havia revelado tudo, diz que não vê problema nenhum e ainda incentiva que continue acontecendo em prol do Senhor da Luz. Stannis então visita sua filha, a Princesa Shireen Baratheon. Quando ela pergunta sobre a batalha e sobre Ser Davos Seaworth, Stannis conta que ele foi preso por traição. Mais tarde, Shireen vai até as masmorras visitar Davos e lhe entrega um livro de presente, mas ele confessa que não sabe ler. Ela começa a ensiná-lo a ler com um livro sobre a conquista de Westeros por Aegon. Nas Terras Fluviais Thoros de Myr lidera a Irmandade em uma oração antes de Lorde Beric Dondarrion e Sandor “Cão” Clegane iniciarem o julgamento por combate. Dondarrion coloca fogo na sua espada e assusta o Cão, que tem medo das chamas. Mesmo assim, o Cão vence facilmente a luta e mata Dondarrion. Arya Stark fica furiosa e quer matar o Cão, mas é segurada por Gendry. Os três ficam impressionados quando Dondarrion é ressuscitado por Thoros. O Cão é libertado, pois Thoros acredita que a vitória no julgamento por combate significa que o Senhor da Luz ainda tem planos para ele. Mais tarde, Arya encontra Gendry olhando a armadura de Dondarrion e ele revela que pretende ficar com a Irmandade para trabalhar como ferreiro. Arya conversa com Thoros e pede para ser levada até Correrrio. Dondarrion chega e Thoros conta que ele já foi ressuscitado pelo Senhor da Luz seis vezes. Em Correrrio ' Os prisioneiros Martyn e Willem Lannister são assassinados por Lorde Rickard Karstark e seus homens. O Rei Robb Stark confronta Lorde Karstark e ordena que ele seja preso nas masmorras, mas seus homens exigem que ele seja enforcado. Robb ordena que Karstark seja executado por traição. A Rainha Talisa, Lady Catelyn Stark e Lorde Edmure Tully sugerem que o Karstark seja feito prisioneiro para que seus homens permaneçam leais. Porém, Robb nega o conselho e executa Karstark pessoalmente. Furiosos com a morte de seu líder, os homens de Karstark abandonam o exército do Norte. Robb planeja uma estratégia para continuar a guerra contra os Lannister. Ele conta para Talisa que seu novo plano é atacar Rochedo Casterly, a casa dos Lannister. Para substituir as forças Karstark, Robb planeja uma aliança com Lorde Walder Frey, o senhor das Gêmeas. Foi com a filha dele que Robb prometeu se casar em troca de passagem livre para seu exército no caminho para resgatar Eddard Stark. Em Harrenhal Locke entrega Jaime Lannister e Brienne de Tarth para Lorde Roose Bolton. Furioso com o que seus homens fizeram com um refém valioso, Bolton liberta Brienne e envia Jaime para Qyburn, um meistre que perdeu suas correntes. Qyburn cuida do ferimento da mão cortada de Jaime, que pede para tomar analgésicos. Mais tarde, Jaime é levado para se banhar e encontra Brienne já na banheira. Jaime conta sobre a Rebelião de Robert, sobre o Rei Louco Aerys Targaryen e sobre o plano do rei para queimar toda Porto Real com um estoque de fogovivo durante o saque à cidade. Jaime revela que matou o Rei Louco para salvar a cidade, seu povo e seu pai. Além da Muralha Orell pede informações sobre a Muralha para Jon, que mente e diz que mil homens vigiam o local. Tormund aceita a informação, mas ameaça matar Jon se for mentira. Pouco depois, Ygritte rouba a espada Garralonga de Jon e faz ele segui-la até uma caverna. Ygritte fica nua e convence Jon a quebrar seu juramento e fazer sexo com ela. Na Baía dos Escravos ' Durante uma viagem, Ser Jorah Mormont e Ser Barristan Selmy conversam sobre o cerco a Pyke durante a primeira rebelião de Balon Greyjoy contra o trono. Jorah questiona os motivos de Barristan para se juntar a Daenerys Targaryen. Jorah tenta descobrir se Barristan sabe que ele era um espião de Varys para o Rei Robert Baratheon e seu Pequeno Conselho quando conheceu Daenerys pela primeira vez. Barristan diz que não participava do Pequeno Conselho e aparenta não saber do segredo de Jorah. Daenerys reúne os líderes do seu exército de Imaculados. Ela diz que eles devem escolher seu próprio líder e um homem chamado Verme Cinzento é indicado. Daenerys descobre que seus nomes são dados para relembrar de sua escravidão e diz que agora os Imaculados podem escolher novos nomes. Verme Cinzento diz que vai manter seu nome porque ele deu sorte e fez Daenerys libertar os escravos. Em Porto Real A Rainha Regente Cersei Lannister pede ajuda para Lorde Petyr Baelish para tirar os Tyrell de Porto Real por acreditar que eles não pensam no que é melhor para a realeza. Mais tarde, Lady Sansa Stark e Lady Margaery Tyrell assistem Ser Loras Tyrell praticar sua esgrima. Depois do treino, Loras faz sexo com seu escudeiro Olyvar. Sem que Loras saiba, Olyvar é um espião de Lorde Baelish e conta sobre os planos dos Tyrell para casar Sansa. Baelish se encontra com Sansa para discutir a jornada até o Vale, mas ela diz que quer ficar em Porto Real. Tyrion Lannister se reúne com Lady Olenna para falar sobre o custo do casamento real. Ela concorda em pagar por metade do casamento e Tyrion leva a notícia para seu pai. Lorde Tywin diz que soube dos planos dos Tyrell para casar Sansa e Loras e quer agir antes e casar Tyrion e Sansa. Tyrion reclama, mas sem sucesso. Cersei fica feliz com o desconforto do irmão com a notícia, mas Tywin diz que ela terá que se casar com Loras. Depois de anos presa a um casamento infeliz, ela tenta convencer o pai a mudar de ideia, mas não consegue. Galeria de Imagens Beric Kissed by Fire.png Cersei Baelish Kissed by Fire.png Dany Kissed by Fire.png Olenna Podrick Kissed by Fire.png The Hound Kissed by Fire.png Olyvar kissed by fire.jpg Kissed by Fire Robb Talisa.jpg|Robb Stark e Talisa Maegyr de:Vom Feuer geküsst (Episode) en:Kissed by Fire es:Besado por el fuego fr:Baisée par le feu it:Baciata dal fuoco ja:シーズン3第5話「炎の口づけ」 pl:Pocałowana przez Ogień ro:Sărutul focului ru:Поцелованная огнём zh:TV:第三季第五集 Categoria:3ª Temporada